Licorice
'Licorice '(リコリス) is a demon, and is the son of Satanick and Ivlis. He has yet to formally appear in any titles, but is one of the main characters in a number of DSP’s Sunahama comic series. Appearance Licorice has two known forms, an adult and a child one. He has raceless white skin and black nails. His eyes are orange like Ivlis's and his straight hair with two longer front pieces is dark just like Satanick's. His horns bear resemblance to both of his parents, having similar shape to Ivlis's and similar color and texture to Satanick's. As a child, he sports a boy's uniform type outfit that consists of a white dress shirt with a black blazer over shorts and suspenders. He has white knee socks and black dress shoes, and has a ribbon around his neck with a red ornament on it. As an adult he has a long ponytail that curls on the ends. His adult form is taller than Ivlis. In some artworks, a gray to red gradient tail similar to Ivlis's can be seen. As an adult, he wears a black suit similar to Satanick's and the ribbon around his neck becomes a black tie. Under his suit jacket he has a vest over a dress shirt, and wears a large cape with wing shapes at the top and a purple interior. Personality Not much is known about his personality, but he seems rather cynic and serious, but gentle towards Ivlis. He loves candy, even accepting it from Satanick. In his child form, he seems more innocent and child-like, and bears a less severe facial expression. Background Licorice was created from Satanick’s desire of having a child with Ivlis, as it is enough to produce a child with only one parent’s consent. Through his childhood, he has acquired a fondness for Ivlis, and identifies the Flame Devil as his mother. His relationship with Satanick, however, is considerably strained—quite possibly due to Satanick’s abusive treatment of Ivlis—and thus, he chose to live together with his mother in the Flame Underworld. Appearances Major * Distorted Love – Supporting Character * Nightmare – Major Character * Like Mother, Like Son – Main Character * Danger – Main Character * Kenka – Main Character Minor * Cameo * Relationships Ivlis Ivlis is the father of Licorice, though Licorice identifies Ivlis as his mother, and calls him “Mama” (in his child form) or “Mother” (in his adult form) http://funamusea.com/other/log025.html. Licorice genuinely loves and cares for Ivlis, and will do all he can to ensure Ivlis’ safety, most notably from Satanick. He is very protective toward Ivlis, and reacts violently to any who opposes his mother, as seen in his treatment of Satanick, and, in a more mild example: his disapproving look to Adauchi. Licorice also seems to like drawing things for Ivlis, as shown in a Mini-Comic and a Sunahama update. In the Nightmare comics, Licorice has a bad dream and goes to Ivlis’ room to ask if he could spend the night there (even bringing his own pillow before knowing the answer). After getting his mother’s permission, Licorice proceeds to sleep next to him. Later that night, however, he wakes to the movement of Ivlis returning back to bed and proceeds to watch. Licorice looks on with wide eyes as Ivlis sheds a tear, and immediately moves closer to hug his mother, which Ivlis returns by pulling the blanket (which was discarded slightly) over Licorice’s torso and keeps his son close. In the Like Mother, Like Son comics, Licorice seems to have slowly developed incestuous feelings for Ivlis, and is evidently uncomfortable with how much effort Satanick is putting in to gain his mother’s affection when he watches his father’s antics together with a rather disturbed Emalf. While he understands that Ivlis and Satanick’s relationship improving (even just slightly) is considered a good thing for Ivlis’ sake, Licorice has stated himself that he is only “half-glad” about the occurence, and that he does not clearly understand about “the other half’s feelings”. Because of it, Licorice appears to be experiencing internal turmoil throughout the night, and thus, goes to Emalf afterward to confide in his caretaker. Unfortunately, Emalf’s attempt at asssuring him not to worry only places Licorice into further confusion as he is generally still too young to understand the reason why. In the following Dangerous Night comics, Licorice approaches Ivlis in his room with sexual intent in an attempt to understand his feelings. And despite slowly caressing his mother, he continues to go through the same uncertainty he did the previous night in Like Mother, Like Son. Eventually, he decides to discard his thoughts and give in to temptation. It is only until Ivlis begins stirring in his sleep and calling out for Satanick to stop what he is doing that Licorice snaps back to reality and realizes what he has done, and promptly flees the room after glancing at his hands (now covered in Ivlis’ semen) in horror. Licorice is then seen cowering under a blanket, shivering while apologizing profusely to Ivlis for acting no better than his father, Satanick. In following Sunahama updates, it is shown that while their relationship is not damaged due to Ivlis’ unknowingness of Licorice’s actions, Licorice also hasn’t presented any signs of owning up to his mistake and seems to be leaving his mother in the dark about the ordeal, regardless of the consequences. Satanick Satanick is Licorice's other father, and calls him "Papa" (in his child form) or "Father" (in his adult form). However, their relationship is extremely strained and Licorice borders on hating Satanick’s very being. Licorice apparently sees Satanick as “that unpleasant, disgusting, and obviously useless thing that dares call itself my father” and nothing less. Satanick, on the other hand, is rather keen on gaining Licorice’s favor as he has failed with his first son, Glasses. Unfortunately, Licorice does not seem to want to reciprocate those feelings. Due to Satanick’s less-than-desirable treatment of Ivlis, Licorice has chosen to live with his mother in the Flame Underworld and acts as a sort of guardian for Ivlis whenever Satanick begins to act up. In the Distorted Love comics, Licorice goes as far as threatning to take Satanick’s life even when his father is bedridden. But before attempting to do the deed, he does make an effort to ask for Satanick’s consent. When Satanick appears to give his permission, Licorice seems genuinely bemused by it. However, Envi, one of Satanick’s subordinates, arrives and stops Licorice before anything could be done. With the two seemingly ready to cross swords, Satanick calls them out, only to begin vomitting blood, which stops both Licorice and Envi as Licorice looks on with a troubled expression and Envi goes to Satanick’s side. The event, however, ends with Licorice leaving without a word after his father steadies himself. In the Like Mother, Like Son comics, Licorice grows uncomfortable with Satanick’s efforts in gaining Ivlis’ affection. And while he understands that Ivlis and Satanick’s relationship improving (even just slightly) is considered a good thing for Ivlis’ sake, Licorice has stated himself that he is only “half-glad” about the occurence, and that he does not clearly understand about “the other half’s feelings”. In the Danger comics, Licorice is seen horrified after realizing what he has done to Ivlis. It is then apparent that Licorice fears of becoming like his father. What he does not realize, however, is that by keeping the things he has done a secret from his mother, he threads on being as irresponsible with his actions as his father is. In later Sunahama updates, it is shown that Licorice continues to feel disturbed by Satanick’s presence, seen in a sketch log of he, Ivlis, and Satanick in what seems to be a family photo. Emalf Emalf seems to act as Licorice’s caretaker, and has been seen coming home from camping together with Licorice and Poemi when the demon childrens’ parents are unavailable. Licorice appears to be close to Emalf. The intimacy of their relationship is best shown in that Emalf is the one who Licorice goes to when he is troubled, and how Licorice appears to feel comfortable enough to confide in Emalf and seek out the older demon’s thoughts on things. In the Like Mother, Like Son comics, Licorice, after gaining confused feelings on his parents' relationship, heads out at night to find Emalf sitting on a cliff far from the castle, and promptly speaks to Emalf about how he feels himself becoming abnormal; getting a strange feeling in his chest whenever he thinks of his mother, Ivlis. Emalf gawks at him with wide eyes, evidently surprised by the confession, but regains himself moments after to prevent Licorice from being inflicted by worry. And though he lacks in understanding of how Licorice’s incestuous feelings for his Devil came to be, Emalf attempted with his best in assuring Licorice that he will be fine and that there is nothing to be concerned about. After the event, however, Emalf is seen worrying over Licorice’s disclosure to the point of neglecting to answer Poemi’s question. Envi Envi and Licorice have been at odds for a long while due to their differing views of Satanick. The two seem to constantly be at each others’ throats each time they meet, and with no visible conclusion. An example is in the Sunahama update I Cannot Rest, where Envi is seen grabbing Licorice’s child form by the collar and has chained the young demon’s hands behind his back, all the while Licorice struggles to get free. In the Distorted Love comics, Licorice comes to the Pitch Black World with the intention of killing his father, but is stopped when Envi points a keris to his neck, stating that whoever opposes the Devil, be it their own son, shall have no mercy. Licorice arrogantly underestimates Envi, saying that “Envi’s sort usually isn’t much against something like a demon...”, with Envi retorting that Licorice shouldn’t be pushing his luck and is willing to “show how much of a difference experience can make”. However, their threats fall short when Satanick calls them out, only to begin vomitting the moment he sits up. Envi runs to Satanick’s side and Licorice watches with a troubled expression before wordlessly leaving. In the Kenka comics, a fight between Envi and Licorice ensues, with Envi being the clear victor. Licorice, having lost his left arm, is pinned to the ground with Envi’s keris impaling his chest. Prior to the fight, Licorice is seen glaring daggers at Envi. Envi, however, looks on with a placid expression, only to cast it aside and replace it with a wide slasher smile, proclaiming that since Satanick is far from their location at that moment, there is no one else around, and no one to stop him. In the following Sunahama update, Envi and Licorice Afterward, Licorice is seen chained to the ceiling, with multiple cuts and bruises on his body, his clothes mostly open, and Envi’s silhouette giving a wicked smile. In Crime and Punishment, Licorice is shivering and crying with his shirt unbuttoned. And in Trauma, Licorice speaks in a resigned manner that he is fine with being forced into doing sexual intercourse for the first time because he doesn’t think of it as an “important first time”, and that because he doesn’t “prefer one sex in the first place”, he is fine with it. Poemi Poemi is Licorice's half-sister from Ivlis. They seem to get along fine with each other. He and Poemi have gone camping together with Emalf as their guardian. Glasses Glasses is Licorice's half-brother from Satanick. Of what little interaction is seen between them, Licorice seems to like him enough. Glasses, however, is shown to simply be surprised by Licorice's existence. http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump Adauchi Adauchi is Licorice's half-brother from Ivlis. Due to Adauchi's hatred toward Ivlis, Licorice does not seem to have any particular fondness of him. Adauchi, however, doesn't even seem to know who Licorice is. Fumus Fumus is Licorice's uncle. It is unknown whether Licorice knows of his existence or not. Siralos Siralos is Licorice's grandfather. It is unknown whether Licorice knows of his existence or not. Gallery 1076.png|''Grown up Licorice rescuing Ivlis'' T12.png|''Licorice with Glasses'' Happy.gif 1107.png 11831801 999744026755382 5708394150034772187 n.png|Licorice and Adauchi icon6.gif Pet Licorice.PNG|''A Licorice shimeji in action'' Shime1-r.png|''Transparent Licorice Shimeji'' Babylicorice.jpeg|''Baby Licorice'' Nigaoe.png Screenshot (8).png Devil3.jpeg Trivia *His name is based on a candy of the same name. *Licorice is able to switch from a child to an adult freely. *Despite being young, Licorice possesses enough power to travel between Worlds as he pleases—a feat achieved only by powerful individuals, such as: Gods and Devils. *Licorice inherited the ability to produce light-based projectiles from Ivlis, who inherited it from Licorice’s grandfather, Siralos. *In a Sunahama Mini-Comic, Satanick’s lawfully wedded wife, Lil, who is also Licorice's stepmother, flirted with him once, stating that someone like Licorice would make for a good partner, much to Licorice’s dismay. *In the Trauma Sunahama update, Licorice states that he ”doesn’t even prefer one sex in the first place”, implying his bisexuality like that of most of Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters. *An official shimeji for Licorice is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's website. Mogeko and Alela also have their own official shimejis.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html Quotes * “I HATE YOU, PAPA. STUPID. DIE. TRASH. IDIOT. SHIT.” (To Satanick, in his drawing of his father – Mini-Comics) * “Did that unpleasant, disgusting, and obviously useless thing that dares call itself my father get carried away? It’s alright, Mother, I’ll protect you...” (To Ivlis – Mini-Comics) * “Why are you doing those things with Father! It should absolutely be me... Ahh... I’m coming... Mother...” (To himself, about Ivlis and Satanick doing sexual intercourse – AU Roach (Darkness ♂)) * “Do you think you’ll be forgiven for all that you’ve done to Mother? If you’d like... I could easily finish it here and now, for his sake.” (To Satanick – 9-8 Everlasting Love) * “Mother and father are better than before... it feels like their relationship has improved... That’s a good thing... especially for Mother... But... why is that? To see them getting along makes me half-glad... but I don’t clearly understand the other half’s feelings. That is... lately... When I think of Mother... my mind gets really fuzzy... My chest feels warm... and it hurts...” (To himself, regarding his feelings on Satanick and Ivlis’ relationship – 9-19 Like Mother, Like Son) * “...Emalf. I... think I might have become abnormal.” (To Emalf, about his feelings toward Ivlis – 9-19 Like Mother, Like Son) * “Look at me... Accept... me... MOTHER!” (To himself, about Ivlis – 9-27 Dangerous Night) * “Ahh... I... I... What have I done... I’m... The same as Father... Mother... Uuuhhh... I’m sorry, Mother... I’m sorry...” (To himself, regarding his actions to Ivlis – 14 Dangerous Night) * “It’s okay... This wasn’t even my IMPORTANT first time... And I don’t even prefer one sex in the first place... That’s why it’s okay... Ugh... Mother... I’ve... been dirtied...” (To himself, after getting sexually assaulted by Envi – 12-27 Trauma) References Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters not on Character Sheet